


new york

by SkinnyMilkSociety



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Ugh, i need new classmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkinnyMilkSociety/pseuds/SkinnyMilkSociety
Summary: pls this is what 5 people wrote in about 3 hours.. wait hold up we all wrote one line in three hours i-"group projects will be easier to write a 2k word essay" my ass, nobody did anything other than blast touch you and the "hoes on me left and right" tiktoks smh. soebody get me new classmates





	new york

Paper 1 = fiction   
Question 5   
Creative writing 

Two people from different backgrounds  
Story 

There’s a saying “the lights are on but nobody's home” and some may think it’s such a sentimental saying that it might even brings a tear to their eyes or they just wing it with “stupid, dumb unaware”. 

To the untrained eye of course that comically red potted flower in the window of apartment 8, moved a few centimeters 

In apartment 4 it was a different story; blinds at a constant 45 degree angle to stop the sunlight burning through the small studio. 

A light. A sign. A move. A neutralisation 

The lights are on but nobody’s home. The bathroom light bled through under the door. The body bled through the carpet.


End file.
